The present invention relates to surgical tables. More specifically, the present invention relates to the structures and mechanisms associated with the support surface of surgical tables.
Surgical tables are know that provide a plurality of sections for supporting different sections of a patient""s body, such as the head, torso, arms, and legs of a patient. Is it also known to provide joints between such sections of a surgical table to permit movement of one section of the surgical table relative to another section of the surgical table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,259 discloses an operating table that has head and foot sections that are moveable relative to upper and lower trunk sections.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided that is configured to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a head support member defining a head support surface configured to support the head of the patient and a first pair of parallel links configured to support the head support member. The links includes first and second ends. The first ends are pivotally supported to permit movement of the head support section relative to the body support section. The head support member is pivotally supported by the second ends of the links to permit movement of the head support member relative to the links. The head support member extends from the second ends of the links toward the body support section.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section, and a head support section. The body support section is adapted to support the body of the patient and has a longitudinal axis. The head support section includes a head support member defining a head support surface configured to support the head of the patient and a first link extending away from the body support section. The link includes a link body and first and second ends and defines a space lateral of the link body. The head support member is movably coupled to the second end of the link to permit movement of the head support member in the space lateral of the link body.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a head support surface and a first four-bar linkage configured to permit lowering of the head support surface below the level of the body support surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided that is configured to support the appendages and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and an appendage support section coupled to the body support section. The appendage support section includes an appendage support surface and a linkage configured to permit movement of the appendage support surface through first and second ranges of elevations relative to the body support section. The appendage support surface is substantially parallel to the body support section though the first range of elevations and substantially non-parallel to the body support section through the second range of elevations.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section including a body support surface adapted to support the body of a patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a head support member defining a head support surface adapted to support the head of a patient and a member support configured to support the head support member. The member support is configured to permit movement of the head support surface of the head support member between a first use position and a storage position with the head support surface and the body support surface cooperating to define an angle of greater than 270xc2x0 therebetween.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section including a body support surface adapted to support the body of a patient, and a head support section including a head support member. The head support member includes a head support surface adapted to support the head of a patient. The head support surface and the body support surface cooperate to define an angle therebetween. The head support section further includes a first position holder configured to permit adjustment of the angle. The head support member includes a first end and a second opposite end positioned between the first end and the body support section. The position holder is positioned adjacent to the first end of the head support member.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of a patient, and a head support section. The head support section including first and second head support members adapted to support the head of a patient. The first head support member is configured to move between a support position supporting a portion of the patient""s head and a non-support position spaced apart from said portion of the patient""s head. The second head support member is configured to move between a support position supporting another portion of the patient""s head and a non-support position spaced apart from said portion of the patient""s head. The first head support member is movable independently from the second head support member.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes first and second head support members adapted to support the head of a patient. The second head support member defines a recess sized to removably receive the first head support member.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a first head support member adapted to support a first portion of a patient""s head, a second head support member adapted to support a second portion of a patient""s head, and a position holder configured to permit movement of the first and second head support members relative to the body support section. The position holder is configured to permit movement of the first and second members relative to one another.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a head support member adapted to support a patient""s head and a position holder configured to permit movement of the head support member relative to the body support section. The position holder includes a binding member and a bound member. The binding member includes an edge defining a void sized to receive a portion of the bound member. The binding member is movable relative to the portion of the bound member between a bound position in which a projection of the void relative to the portion of the bound member has a first area and a unbound position in which the projection of the void relative to the portion of the bound member has a second area that is greater than the first area.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head section includes a head support member including a head support surface adapted to support the head of a patient, a member support configured to support the head support member and permit movement of the head support member relative to the body support section, and a position holder supported by the member support and configured to permit movement of the head support member relative to the body support section. The position holder includes a worm gear mechanism.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a head support member including a head support surface adapted to support the head of a patient and a position holder configured to permit movement of the head support member relative to the body support section. The position holder includes a first base supported by the body support section and a second base configured to support the head support member. The second base is movable relative to the first base to permit movement of the head support member relative to the body support section. The position holder further includes a cam configured to move relative to at least one of the first and second bases and a key configured to block movement of the second base relative to the first base when in a locked position and to permit movement of the second base relative to the first base when in an unlocked position. The cam is positioned to move the key between the locked and unlocked positions.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a head support member including a head support surface adapted to support the head of a patient and a position holder configured to permit movement of the head support member relative to the body support section. The position holder includes a first base, a second base movable relative to the first base, and a key movable relative to the first and second bases. At least one of the bases is configured to support the head support member. At least one of the first and second bases includes a first set of complementary formations. The key includes a second set of complementary formations that interacts with the first set of complementary formations to block movement of the first base relative to the second base. Movement of the key disengages the first and second complementary formations to permit movement of the first and second bases to permit movement of the head support section relative to the body support section.
According to another aspect of the invention, a surgical table device is provided. The surgical table device includes a surgical table apparatus and an accessory apparatus. The surgical table apparatus includes a body support section adapted to support the body of a patient and an appendage support section includes an appendage support member adapted to support an appendage of the patient and a frame member configured to support the head support member relative to the body support section. The accessory apparatus is configured to removably couple to the frame member of the appendage support section.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a cover having an interior region and a head support pad positioned in the cover and defining a void sized to receive a portion of a patient""s head.
According to an another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided to support the head and body of a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a base, a body support section adapted to support the body of the patient, and a head support section. The head support section includes a head support member and a member support configured to support the head support member. The head support member includes a first head support pad. The first head support pad includes a first head support surface adapted to support the head of a patient and a second head support surface adapted to support the head of a patient. The first head support pad provides a first firmness for the first head support surface and a second firmness for the second head support surface that is greater than the first firmness. The first head support pad is movable between a first position with the first head support surface positioned to support the head of a patient and a second position with the second head support surface positioned to support the head of the patient.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient head support section is provided that is configured to support the head of a patient when the patient is positioned in the prone position on a surgical table apparatus. The patient head support section includes a head support pad and a transparent member. The head support pad is adapted to support the head of a patient and includes an aperture through which to view a patient""s face. The transparent member is configured to support the head support pad to permit viewing of the patient""s face therethrough.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient head support section is provided that is configured to support the head of a patient when the patient is positioned in the prone position on a surgical table apparatus. The patient head support section includes a head support member and a mirror. The head support member is adapted to support the head of a patient and includes an aperture through which to view a patient""s face. The mirror has a first end and a second end spaced apart from the first end. The mirror is pivotably coupled to the head support section along the first end of the mirror.
According to another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a deck support and a deck. The deck includes a deck frame and a body support member supported by the deck frame and defines a patient support surface having leg, lower torso, upper torso, and head sections. The deck frame includes a leg section supported by the deck support, a lower torso section coupled to the leg section, an upper torso section pivotably coupled to the lower torso section, and a head section coupled to the upper torso section. The upper and lower torso sections is configured to move to a first position supporting the upper and lower torso sections of the patient support surface in positions defining an angle greater than 180xc2x0 therebetween.
According to another aspect of the invention, a surgical table apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient. The surgical table apparatus includes a deck support and a deck. The deck includes a deck frame supported by the deck support and a body support member supported by the deck frame that defines a patient support surface. The patient support surface has lower leg, upper leg, torso, and head sections. The deck frame includes a lower leg section, an upper leg section, a torso section, and a head section. The upper and lower leg sections are configured to move between a first position supporting the upper and lower leg sections of the patient support surface in substantially co-planar positions and in a second position supporting the upper and lower leg sections of the patient support surface in positions defining a first angle substantially greater than 180xc2x0 therebetween. The deck further includes an actuator positioned to move the upper and lower leg sections of the deck frame between the first and second positions.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.